A Lawyers love story
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Evile was arrested for speeding threw out the space. He is given a lawyer Bonnie to get him out of this mess. But will between Bonnie and Evile be more then just a client and judge?
1. Chapter 1 A lawyers love story

Chapter 01 Lawyer love story

_**Quanktumspirit: "I was asked by Mectoman Maniac to write this love story between Evile experiement 627 and Bonnie experiment 149. And I came up with this, so Evile is thrown in jail for driving with a space ship to quickly threw the star galaxie, he is given a lawyer to get him out of this desaster, Bonnie who works as a lawyer tries everything to help. But will they both eventualy fall in love with each other, can Bonnie still get Evile out of jail? Please review,"**_

* * *

><p>It was a calm and relaxing evening in the Galactic world out far away from the planet earth.<p>

"**GET HIM!" ? Screams.**

I think I have to correct myself, right now between 2 foren planets a police chase was held. 13 police cars were hot on a black police cruiser, which was being steared and driven by a red/brownish experiement. He had a cone as a head and was laughing himself silly.

"**Naga will get mega, hahaha," This guy calls.**

Ah and I can tell by the voice that it is an illegal genetic experiement from Dr Jumba Joociba.

**The screams from a different space cruiser called out: "Evile, you are surrounded, slow down your space ship and surrender,"**

"**NAGA!" Evile screams.**

The little guy scans the area and sees 'Evile'? Just underneath him. With one blast the space ship with Evile crashed next to the actual Evile and the driver stepped out and chuckled darkly.

"**Gama? Who is younga?" Evile the real guy asked confused.**

But suddenly the 'fake Evile' transformed into Leroy, he chuckled before transforming again into a shiny small pod and dissapeared off towards earth. The 13 police cars appeared a short while later and arrested the original Evile. He didn't understand anything, but was dragged up to the prisons.

As he was thrown into jail he got a green phone book. He searched threw all the X billion telephone numbers for a lawyer he had the right to. As he came across a name 'Bonnie Freeter' Telephone number 003239 00219 09329 876240 of the galactic earth. Evile though she could help him.

Evile was permitted one call per capture, seeing as he was caught over 10 thousand times he could pretty much talke threw out his entire imprissoment time.

So as his time with the phone came Evile typed in that nummber to reach this' Bonnie'. Maybe she could be the key to get him out of this sticky situation?

* * *

><p>On earth<p>

Bonnie and Clyde were both working as lawyers right now. They were released from Prison and even abandoned from any other prison because these two nasty Experiements were driving all the poor inmates pottie with their singing.

So the two alien experimnets decided to create an honest living. Working now as lawyers in their own company. But the only problem was that they haven't solved a case as a lawyer at all. Nobody noticed them.

On this morning as Bonnie and Clyde were eating together threw a packet of doghnuts and drinking hot chocolat, did a weird ring tone suddenly came to their ears.

"**Hu? What was that?" Clyde asked confused.**

Both Experiments looked around the room, as Bonnie moved a pile of old newspapers from 3 years ago did she find a black box, with a dial and a what looks like a head set. That thing was giving of the noise.

Clyde was having a massive head ace as this ringing didn't stop. Bonnie picked the bent piece up and held it to her ear.

"**Um... hello, here is Bonnie the only lawyer on earth that can help aliens," Bonnie said uneasy.**

**Suddnely from this alien constraption did a voice came threw, "Hello, Miss Bonnie... I need your help, please,"**

Bonnie looked at Clyde confused and nodded her head.

"**Of course good sir, me and my partner Clyde will he-" Bonnie was about to say, but the voice stopped her in panic.**

"**No, no Miss Bonnie, please only you. I am only alowed one lawyer, not two," The voice paniced.**

**Bonnie nodded, "Ok, but who are you and where can we meet?"**

"**Meet me at the Astroid K-37, I am a red experiement," The voice replied.**

"**Ok I will be there, see you in a bit," Bonnie said.**

Bonnie got into her space ship and flew all the way to the Astroid K-37. As she reached it after a 3 houre flight Bonnie landed and was lead into a cell.

There a red Experiement with a cocon head was tied up like a rag dolle and he was hanging by the celling. He looked at Bonnie, she sighed and knew this must be one of her hardest challenges ever faced without her partner Clyde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody,"<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Getting the Facts down

**Chapter 02 Getting the facts down**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody."**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat down at a table provided for her as she got Evil's file out. According to the documents before here he is one of the most evilest Experiements ever. But the way he looked like Bonnie coudn't see a evile master mind. But a poor guy who has just been done for performing a race threw the galaxies.<p>

"**So, you are Experiment 627, Evile. Mother: none existent, father: Dr Jumba Jookiba, any known next of ins: none. Crime files: Attacked Experiment 626 so Stitch, stolen various flight ships and last was that you blew up a few rocks in the cosmos. So Mr Evile, how can I help you?" Bonnie asked him.**

**Evile looked a her, "Well Miss Bonnie, the problem is that I am charged now with racing threw the cosmos, dough the problem with that charge is that it wasn't me. I know who it was: It was Leroy. My 'next of kin'. He was the one in the plane. Just as he got out of the ship he dissapeared once more and hasn't been seen. I don't want to be stuck in jail just because he decides to race threw the cossmos."**

**Bonnie nodded her head, "Well, yes that makes perfect sence Mr Evile, but the problem is that a lot of speed cameras and films have clearly shown you were the one racing the car."**

Bonnie pulled form her files the photos and presented them to Evile. Evile grabbed them and flicked threw all the camera speed traps. The more he looked at all the photos the angrier he became.

"**So Leroy started his race at the cosmos of Delfikle, continued threw the Mereditgoren and then came to an instant crash land on the planet 'Trupenders' where I was walking around minding my own business," Evile said mad.**

After delivering that statement off Evile threw the photos as mad as he could to the ground and bashed his head on the table. Bonnie just picked them up again and stored them away in the file.

**Bonnie then nodded and said: "I see. So Evile what we need now is a tight water prove aliby over the fact that you were set up by Leroy. So where were you between 1:00 PM and 5:00 PM? Because that would be about the time this police chase started. According to the head chief Stingray, they received a phone call from a 'Space craft rental' stating that you have stolen the space ship 'Blue faulken' and then drove of with it.'**

"**I see, well between 1:00 PM and 5:00 PM I was walking along the planet Mentarget. I was looking around trying to find the fruit 'Clichenters'. It is a blue fruit formed a bit like a pear. I realy love eating those fruits. But as I was about to buy 3 of them, the space ship as you menchened 'Blue faulken' crashed before me. I blinked as from that ship came the exact duplica from me. I growled at him and was ready to attack, as suddenly the 'double' changed shape and I saw Leroy. So experiement 629. He laught at me before he turned himself into a capsule and flew of again. Then the police cruisers came and had me arrested for the charges you have just give me," Evile explained.**

Bonnie nodded as she noted it down. She then made a small side note to ask the seller of the fruit 'Clichenters' if Evile realy has bought the fruit and that way confirming his aliby.

"**Ok Evile, I will find out if your aliby is correct and send out an arrest warrent for Leroy. If what you say is true I can build up a defence and have you out of here in a few weeks," Bonnie said and nodded her head.**

**Evile smiled at her warmly, "Thank you Miss Bonnie."**

Bonnie nodded her head. She shook Eviles paw and and then was lead back outside. Evile was lead back to his cell and locked in for the night. But for Bonnie her evening was still going to be long.

* * *

><p>After getting the aliby from Evile Bonnie flew back to her office. There Clyde was waiting for her to hear the aliby from Evile. Clyde opened the door and made for them both some hot tea to drink. After serving his 'friend' the tea Clyde left after receiving a text message from somebody.<p>

Bonnie opened up a word document and typed out what Evile has told her. After saving it in she read and re-read his statement. But as she read the part where he said that he saw Leroy. Bonnie remembered to send out a search warrant for that perticulare Experiement.

Quickly Bonnie printed a photo from Leroy out and then she phoned up all the police cruisers she could get her 'claws' onto. They all nodded, with Leroy's photo on board everybody searched for that little monster.

As Bonnie was about to call it for a night a fax message came threw. It was from Clyde sending her two tickets for a fancy restaurant just 2 planets away from prison. But underneath them Bonnie read: 'Sorry darling, but I can't go out with you tonight, I received a date with 'Angel'. See you tomorrow.'

Bonnie growled between her teeth. She still hated Angel that she managed to seduce her long time partner and submit himself to her. But she coudn't change those monsters decision. Seeing as she still had that Dinner date set up Bonnie asked herself who she could go out with.

As her eyes fell upon Eviles file she nodded. He might be a criminal, but that's what she started her life as. Maybe Bonnie could get a few more details out from Evile to win this case for the better, and maybe find a new best friend.

* * *

><p>As Bonnie closed her office of she walked up to her space ship. She programed it towards the jail cosmos where Evile was held and then phoned the warents there that she had to talk with Evile a bit more about his aliby.<p>

They were a bit suspiciouse, ut seeing as Bonnie was one of the best lawyers in the space they didn't deny Evile the meeting.

Evile was chained together he was wearing the same orange jump suite like Bonnie had on as she was still a little delinquent. Bonnie took Evile by the hand and walked him into her space ship. She flew them of to a restaurand and lead him then inside the fast food place.

"**So, Miss Bonnie, why are you eating with me?" Evile asked her.**

**Bonnie glared at Evile a bit, "I am just getting my own back on my partner Clyde. He whent out this evening with Angel. That stupid, sassy bitch of an idiote. And you were the first person I came across to share a meal with. But don't do anything stupid, otherwise I have no choice but to have you locked up for another charge."**

Evile smirked and nodded his head. Mess up again and you will be facing life in prison, with no hope of peroul. Bonnie focused back on the menue as well as Evile. Evile then chose to eat 'Glased over Goulash eyed casseroul'. And Bonnie chose the 'Chicking blacked stake'.

The waiter nodded his head and left to cook their meals. Bonnie poured out two glasses of water and handed Evile his glass. Evile smirked at her and drank a bit carefully. To make sure it was fine, it was. Bonnie had a drink as well and looked outside.

Into the vast and dark space she spotted quite a few stars she could name of by heart. Evile instead of focusing into the cosmos like his 'Defendant' was, instead he was focusing on Bonnie. Her beautiful big green head filled with ideas, her raven black eyes darting back and forth between the planets and stars, her neat suite. And her beautiful white dassling smile.

The natural smile, not that mean smirk that Evile was so used to seeing on every alien person he has ever known so far. It made him a bit mad that not many aliens, people and other species knew how to truly smile, to make the eyes shine that you could get lost in them.

But Bonnie obviousely knew how to. Just be relaxed and let all your fellings out. And right now her fellings were all over the place. The happy felling that she could share this evening with Evile, somebody else that isn't Clyde. And the sad felling that Clyde was just so happy with Angel. Whiles she has nobody.

But wait, that wasn't quite true. She had Evile now. The first man after Clyde that made her feel like a woman once more. Their meals came and both aliens fell into silence as they ate their meals. It is quite easy seen that both Bonnie and Evlie have learned how to eat naturaly, with no spils, mistakes and such. This evening is just perfect.

As they finished their meals Bonnie got Eviles file once more and layed out the road on which 'apparently' Evile was running away from the galacic police.

"**So Evile, accoding to the file you were driving a stolen PMW car from the police and you were driving at about 231 star years across the Metrophonsen and the Frenterson Galexies. The plans in the car that were found stated that you were planning to break into the Earth's orbit and steal from Dr Jumba Jookiba blue prints. Not just any blue prints, but the mecanics on how to produce clones of yourself. Would you have any reasons for these facts to be any way the truth?" Bonnie began her questioning.**

**Evile shook his head, "No I wasn't. At that time when the PMW was stolen I was walking along the Planet 'Kristaline' and was keeping a look out for something to eat. I just earned my first wager working as a 'Sniffer dog' for a Galactic organisation. But now that I am arrested and soon to be charged with these crimes I managed to lose that job as well."**

"**Don't worry Evile, I can talk with 'The Galactic organisation' for you to get your job back, once you are released from custody." Bonnie said.**

"**Ok, so anyway. As that ship crashed it landed a few yards from me. I was a bit confused and followed the ship. As I looked into the cocpit of it I actualy saw myself there as a perfet double. But I was confused seeing as I was my own Experiemen and that Dr Jumba Jookiba never whent back on old blue prints. So as I looked at 'myself' confused he suddenly transformed. He shape shifted from me to Experiement 629 Leroy. I blinked, but before I could grab him Leroy turned himself into a floatin pot and escaped once more. There was nothing I could do to stop him, after that encounter the police came and I was arrested," Evile explained.**

**Bonnie nodded her head, "I see, so it was actualy Leroy that brought you in this mess in the first place, I will set up a warent for his arrest out imediately."**

Evile looked at Bonnie shocked and confused. She would actualy do that? He knew it was in the job of a lawyer to get the clien out or in jail, any way possible. But she truly want's him to be free? Wow.

As Evile was walking down memory lane Bonnies phone suddenly rang. She blnked as she picked it up to see who was at the other end of it. Evile only heared snips from this side of the conversation.

"**Yes... when?... the 15th of March... ok... againgst the Police of the Suberb Quanktum?... ok I see they were the eye whitnesses?... fine yes my client will be there... ok also has Leroy been found?... why I am asking?... because he was... ok yes we will still be there," Bonnie said and then got of the phone.**

**Evile looked back at her, "What's wrong?"**

**Bonnie rubbed her head before she said, "Well Evile, you have to spend one night in the jail cell. Tomorow is then your trial to get you back onto free foot."**

Evile as well as Bonnie had the same fear across each of their faces. Will Evile's aliby be strong enough to get him out of jail? Or will he face prison fo a very long time? Bonnie hoped that she can pull a bit of her persuasive language out to get her client free once more.

After dinner Bonnie was forced to hand Evile back to jail as she made her way back home. She sorted his file out and worked on the pros and cons of Evile's first trial for tomorrow. Hopping she can get him out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody,"<strong>_


End file.
